Daughter of a Dog
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Working tittle! about Beka's Daughter Saran Cooper. She lost her father when she was a baby, and like her mother has an unusual brand of magic. Better than sounds promise! i own nothing!
1. Prolouge

First atempt at anything Tamora peirce. Always been a fan of her works! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Beka's POV

I was fighting with the best of my abilities against a stormwing, they were attacking the city. "Get the hell out of here Cooper! Save your gixie!" Goodwin yelled over to me from her fight.

My gixie was the exact reason I was fighting, I was fighting to save her. "She is with Rosto she is safe." I kept telling myself over and over again. Rosto, her father would keep her safe at all costs.

Rosto POV

Saran was safe and sound in a locked chamber probably sleeping like the baby she is. I was fighting alongside my men like a good rouge does, I knew my Beka feared for my life just as I feared for hers, but we both knew better than to ask the other to sit out of this fight. She is a dog and I am the rouge. We are not husband and wife in the law's eyes, but we did jump over the fire at the Beltane festival. It was just for fun, but the Gods blessed us with Saran just the same. I will fight with all I had to keep her safe. We don't know why the stormwings are attacking, but once every month they attack, but this one was different it seemed that they were focusing allof their power at two places, my court and the kennel.

The stormwing took his wing and rammed it into my chest with every breath I felt my life drain away. I saw Kora kneel next to me and I heard myself say "Kora…. Take the key… in my pocket… and get…Saran to…Beka….." With that the Rouge was no more.

Kora's POV

I found the key and ran to Saran's room, and found the baby fast asleep like her father did not just die. I locked myself in the room till the sounds of the battle had quieted. Then I gathered the baby in my arms and made a run for the Kennel, hoping that Beka and Ersken were still alive. Ignoring all who I pasted I finally made it to the kennel. Beka, Clara, and Matthias were in the hospital room talking with a wounded dog.

Beka was the first to see me, at first she smiled, but then she saw my tear stained face. She took Saran in her arms and said "Rosto is gone." It was not a question.

"He died fighting Beka; it was how he always wanted to die. He will fly peacefully to the Black God's realm." I said trying to comfort her. She just nodded through her tears.

"Just to be sure I will keep the door closed so I won't have to hear the pigeons" She said. Holding Saran tightly to her chest.

* * *

Yes i know it was sad, like i have said before i am warped, anyway read and review!


	2. Basics

Short chapter just letting you know will get longer as the story goes on.

* * *

Chapter 1: Basics

Wednesday, July 2, 265

To day is my birthday I, Saran Cooper, am officially sixteen. Out of all the things I could have gotten for my birthday, I received an old notebook from my momma. She said that it belonged to my papa, Rosto the Rouge. She wants me to start writing about my life, so I am. She said since I want to be a Dog I will have to learn how to write reports and this will help.

I'll start with the basics; I am five, ten (taller than my momma by two inches!). My hair is a white blonde (like my papa, or so my mom says) and goes to my waist. I keep it in a tight bun during classes and combat practices. My eyes, like my momma's are an icy blue. I am slightly slender and a bit curvy, I do have muscles.

I live in the time of stormwing attacks, no one knows why they attack, but once or twice a week they do. During these attacks the dogs carry swords; the batons are just not affective. My Papa, Rosto died in one of the first attacks when I was a year old. Since I am not yet a full fledge puppy meaning I have not been assigned a training dog pair momma makes me stay inside during these attacks. I wish she wouldn't, but I obey I know that if she lost me it would be hard on her.

Tomorrow is the day that I will be assigned to a pair of dogs fro the night watch, my mom has already asked that I not be put with Her and her partner, Clara Goodwin. (Matthias Tunstall died a few years back in a stormwing attack.) So I have no idea who is going to get me as their puppy.

I also have a gift I guess you could call it magic; I can see what immortals are thinking. Yes I know it is weird, but it's like a picture floating above their heads that only I can see. I don't see words; I see actions, if a stormwing thinks about making a killing move I see him actually do it.

I've got to go Stormwings are attacking!

-LATER-

The immortals have gone, but not without sustaining casualties, we have also had casualties many dogs and puppies alike have gone to the Black God's realms. None that I knew personally thank the gods, but still. Momma was hurt, but she will be back to normal soon. She got a nasty cut on her upper arm, tore right threw her uniform, but it was nothing the healers couldn't fix, she is sleeping it off right now. That is about it for now, I'll write more tomorrow.

--------

* * *

I know it was a bit jumpy, but that is how i write my diary, sorry if it confuses you. tell me what you think.


	3. A N Sorry

Hey y'all just wanted to let you know that I am changing my name from Queen of Atlantis to Ascended Angel. So change your author alert settings if you want. 


End file.
